Kirby: Polygon Panic
Kirby: Polygon Panic is a Kirby platformer developed by Pyro Enterprises. It is heavily based off of the sub-game Kirby 3D Rumble from the 3DS release Kirby: Planet Robobot, and is designed to expand upon the concepts therein. Story The game's opening cutscene begins with an overhead view of Pop Star, much like the beginning of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Kirby is seen having a wonderful day as usual- eating, flying, and sleeping the day away. On a trip to the pond, however, he notices a strange pink crystal growing on the water's surface. Kirby notices the crystal is spreading, and that the air above it seems to be distorting slightly, and nervously back away and heads home. Overnight, the crystals grow and absorb energy until they burst, scattering all over Pop Star. Colors flash and the landscape changes, as the crystals alter the very fabric of Dream Land's physics. Kirby wakes up and realizes that his little house is now floating in midair. Plummeting to the ground after walking out the door, he sees that multicolored crystals have grown everywhere, and that the laws of reality seem to have changed. He runs off to see why as a girl in green watches him from atop a hill, running after him after a short delay. Gameplay Polygon Panic expands on the ideas introduced in Kirby 3D Rumble, becoming a full 3D Kirby platformer. Kirby controls the same, but he can now utilize abilities and the stages are more linear than the arena-like areas in 3D Rumble. Unlike games like Robobot, abilities do not have intricate movesets; due to the nature of the game, each ability has only one or two moves. Another major innovation is how the level clearing works; you aren't merely collecting Energy Spheres or Code Cubes this time around. Instead, Polygon Crystals are scattered throughout every level, growing in various ways and forms. Much like Shadow Goo in the original Drawn to Life, all the crystals in a level must be shattered in order to 100% it, and you have to get 20% to even open the exit door. The treasure and Storage systems return from Squeak Squad, and enable Kirby to store six items within his stomach simultaneously, ranging from extra Copy Abilities to spare healing items to treasure chests. If a treasure chest is brought to the end of a level, Kirby obtains the bonus inside, and the treasure chest is replaced with a Red Star on subsequent playthroughs. Ability Level System Another new addition to gameplay is the addition of the Ability Level System. As Kirby uses an ability during the course of the game, he earns Ability Points, and when a certain amount is reached, that ability gains a level. When an ability levels up, it gains either a new attribute or move, and each ability has four levels in total. Modes Main Mode The basic story mode. Play as Kirby through 8 worlds while trying to uncover the mystery of the Polygon Crystals growing over Dream Land. This is the basic mode, and the only one available at the beginning of the game. Adeleine's Adventure Play as Adeleine in her own adventure through a harder version of main mode. Adeleine cannot copy abilities from enemies, so she has to find Copy Essences Deluxes in order to swap between abilities at will. Aside from that, it's also a time trial mode that tracks how long it takes for Adeleine to complete each world, allowing friends to compete for the best high score. In addition, Adeleine faces off against more powerful versions of minibosses and bosses on her journey, labelled with an "X" after their name. Sub-Games Sub-Games are minigames that have no bearing on the plot and are just for fun. They do not have any stake in 100% completion, but maybe be required for Achievements. Kirby Clash Z A 3D remake of Team Kirby Clash from Planet Robobot. This 4-player mode sets multiple players wielding RPG-inspired Copy Abilities against multiple boss battles, each of which does not appear in the main game. There are six main abilities that are available, two of which are new to the Kirby Clash mode: TBA The Arena Characters Playable NPCs Copy Abilities Palette Abilities Worlds There are 8 normal worlds in Polygon Panic, as well as a 9th "world" that only consists of the game's final boss. Minibosses Bosses Main Story Adeleine's Adventure Kirby Clash Z Trivia Category:Byte Compatible Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Cryogon Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games